


Wszystko, co dobre

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, No Kerberos Mission, Sad Ending, Sheith Month 2019, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Keith uciekł z Garnizonu w poranek przed startem misji na Kerberosa.





	Wszystko, co dobre

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 15: escape.

Uroczystości upamiętniające pierwszą rocznicę klęski misji na Kerberosa zakończyły się. Gdy ludzie zaczęli grupami wychodzić z budynku Garnizonu, czekający na parkingu Keith zeskoczył z motocykla. Wziął zawinięty w papier bukiet kwiatów i wszedł do środka. Skierował się do miejsca, w którym wisiała tablica upamiętniająca zmarłych lub zaginionych pilotów.

Spuścił głowę, żeby przypadkiem nikt z byłych kolegów ani nauczycieli go nie rozpoznał i nie zapytał, gdzie podziewał się przez cały ostatni rok. Zakładając, że kogokolwiek tutaj w ogóle obeszło jego nagłe zniknięcie.

Po części dlatego nie przyszedł na oficjalną część uroczystości – nie chciał pytań i ciekawskich spojrzeń. Chociaż przede wszystkim nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie słuchać oficjalnych przemów wygłaszanych podniosłym tonem w auli. Ci ludzie nie znali Shiro tak dobrze, jak on. Od początku nie chcieli go na tej misji i teraz musieli gdzieś w środku czuć, że mieli rację. Nie mogli mieć nic ciekawego do powiedzenia, pomijając to, że im przykro.

Ale nie mógł tu nie przyjechać. Nie mógł nie wsiąść na ścigacz, nie przeskoczyć nad klifem i nie złożyć kwiatów pod tablicą.

Przynajmniej tyle był winny Shiro. Nie pożegnał go tamtego ranka przed startem. Będzie musiał zrobić to teraz.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia. Poza nim stało tu kilka osób, które przyszły uczcić pamięć załogi. Panowała pełna zadumy cisza, jak na cmentarzu, na którym Keith odwiedzał grób ojca.

Podszedł do końca zajmującej całą ścianę tablicy. Nadal było tam sporo miejsca na dodanie kolejnych nazwisk w przyszłości. Z coraz silniejszym ściskiem w żołądku przesunął wzrokiem w dół. Wiedział, że jeśli zobaczy to nazwisko na tablicy, to zacznie być realne. Wtedy wreszcie do niego dotrze, że Shiro już nie ma.

_Matthew Holt_

_kmdr Samuel Holt_

I koniec. Nazwiska były ustawione w kolejności alfabetycznej, więc po Holtach powinien znajdować się Shirogane.

Wrócił wzrokiem do góry. Nad Mattem było nazwisko pilota, którego Keith kojarzył ze słyszenia, ale nigdy nie poznał osobiście.

Zmarszczył brwi. Według oficjalnej wersji misja na Kerberosa zaginęła przez błąd Shiro. Czy Garnizon naprawdę mógł go w ten sposób pominąć i nawet nie upamiętnić jego nazwiska?

— Keith? — usłyszał za sobą.

Odwrócił się.

Za nim na wózku inwalidzkim siedział mężczyzna. Nosił galowy mundur Garnizonu. Patrzył na niego oczami szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia.

To nie mogła być prawda, ale Keith wszędzie rozpoznałby te ciemne oczy i to, jak miękko brzmiało jego imię, gdy on je wypowiadał. Nie było mowy o pomyłce.

— Shiro — wyszeptał.

Bez zastanowienia upuścił bukiet, rzucił się przed siebie i upadł na kolana przy wózku. Kurczowo objął Shiro w pasie i pozwolił łzom wsiąkać w materiał munduru. Przez cały rok nie płakał i powtarzał sobie, że musi być silny, ale teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Mężczyzna objął go obiema rękoma.

— Keith, wróciłeś, to naprawdę ty. Tak się bałem, zniknąłeś tak nagle — powiedział, opierając policzek o jego głowę. — Szukałem cię, policja cię szukała. Myślałem, że już cię nie zobaczę.

Keith podniósł na niego wzrok, nadal zaciskając pięści na mundurze. Shiro uśmiechał się. Jego oczy błyszczały radośnie.

— Shiro, ja… Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! Przecież misja na Kerberosa… Komandor Holt…

W jednej chwili całe szczęście zniknęło z twarzy Shiro.

— Nie wiedziałeś? — zapytał, nie dowierzając. — Przez cały ten czas?

— O czym?

Shiro pokręcił smutno głową.

— Wydaje mi się, że mam ci wiele do opowiedzenia — powiedział. — Może przejdziemy się do mnie?

* * *

Pojechali windą na wyższe piętro Garnizonu i weszli do mieszkania Shiro. Niewiele się tutaj zmieniło, odkąd Keith odwiedził to miejsce po raz ostatni, chociaż zauważył w kuchni nowe, niższe blaty bez szafek i to, że z salonu zniknęła część mebli.

Keith usiadł na pomarańczowej kanapie, którą tak dobrze znał ze wszystkich wizyt w tym mieszkaniu. Przychodził tutaj wieczorami oglądać telewizję, żeby nie musieć męczyć się w zatłoczonej świetlicy. Adam posyłał mu czasem sceptyczne spojrzenia, ale nigdy głośno nie protestował.

Shiro wstał z wózka, zrobił dwa kroki i zajął miejsce obok chłopaka.

— Na szczęście chodzenia lekarze mi jeszcze nie zabronili — powiedział z gorzkim uśmiechem.

Keith przytaknął, nadal czekając na wyjaśnienia. Nic z tego nie rozumiał. Przyjechał tu po to, żeby pożegnać Shiro. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że zastał go żywego.

Popatrzył na mężczyznę. Niewiele zmienił się przez ten rok, ale w jego oczach widać było zmęczenie, którego wcześniej tam nie było.

— Nigdy nie poleciałem na Kerberosa — zaczął Shiro. — W poranek przed misją chciałem zobaczyć wschód słońca na pustyni. Pomyślałem, że to może być mój ostatni raz w życiu. Wsiadłem na ścigacz i pojechałem. Nie mogłem widzieć tego konaru, gdy wyskakiwałem w górę na kolejnej muldzie, nie mogłem wiedzieć, że to stare drzewo właśnie tej nocy przewaliło się akurat na tę wąską drogę. Jeździliśmy tam milion razy, a dla mnie to był ten ostatni. Nie miałem szans, nie przy tej prędkości, nie na motocyklu. Wpadłem w panikę, bo leżałem na ziemi i nie mogłem się ruszyć. To cud, że mnie znaleźli i zabrali do szpitala.

Shiro z trudem przełknął ślinę. Keith słuchał uważnie, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

— Powiedziano mi, że miałem szczęście, bo roztrzaskane żebra nie uszkodziły płuc, a otwarte złamania nóg nie przebiły większych naczyń, więc mogli mnie poskładać, chociaż już nigdy nie polecę niczym innym niż symulatorem, a mój stan zdrowia może nieoczekiwanie się pogorszyć, bo nie ma gwarancji, że choroba nie przyspieszy, gdy organizm będzie próbował się regenerować i będzie osłabiany kolejnymi operacjami. Rzeczywiście, wielkie _szczęście_. Nie mogłem lecieć ani na Kerberosa, ani już nigdzie indziej. Garnizon przez cały ten czas był na to przygotowany, wysłali rezerwowego pilota. Miałem połamane kości, musiałem się rehabilitować, żeby dojść do jakiejkolwiek sprawności po wypadku. Miesiącami leżałem w łóżku i byłem wściekły. Gdy tylko mnie odwiedzili, nawrzeszczałem na Sandę, a potem na Adama. Miałem wszystkiego dosyć, a na ich widok przypomniałem sobie, że oboje dostali to, czego chcieli. Następnego dnia było mi strasznie głupio. Kilka dni po wypadku jeszcze powiedzieli mi, że ty ukradłeś ścigacz Garnizonu i gdzieś zniknąłeś. — Spojrzał w oczy Keithowi. — Kazałem cię szukać, a gdy tylko poczułem się lepiej, sam cię szukałem, ale nie było cię w domu twojego ojca i nikt cię nie widział.

Keith zacisnął usta w poczuciu winy.

— Przepraszam, Shiro. Nie powinienem uciekać. Po prostu bałem się, że… Że mnie zostawiasz, tak jak wszyscy. Stchórzyłem — wyznał szczerze Keith. — Nie chciałem patrzeć, jak odlatujesz, ale potem tak bardzo żałowałem, że nie przyszedłem cię pożegnać. Gdybym wiedział, co się stało, od razu bym wrócił.

Dziwnie było myśleć o tym, że gdy on uciekał jak najdalej od Garnizonu, jego przyjaciel cały czas tam był i cierpiał po wypadku. Keith przybył tutaj, bo chciał oddać cześć martwemu przyjacielowi, z którym tylko dzięki zrządzeniu losu znalazł się dzisiaj pod tablicą o tej samej porze.

Shiro pokręcił głową z łagodnym uśmiechem.

— Domyśliłem się, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Na początku było mi trochę przykro, że mi nie zaufałeś, ale nie jestem zły. Martwiłem się i bałem, że coś ci się stało. Nadal mam w szafce ten list, który zostawiłeś w swoim pokoju, że odchodzisz i żeby cię nie szukać — powiedział. — Zaczynałem czuć się nieco lepiej, ale, niestety, po pięciu miesiącach od wypadku dowiedziałem się, że misja na Kerberosa zaginęła przez błąd pilota. To mnie załamało. Nadal sobie wyrzucam, że może gdybym nie był chory i gdybym to ja poleciał, wszyscy by wrócili do domów… — jego głos zadrżał. — Byłem lepszym pilotem niż mój zastępca. Komandor Holt był jedyną osobą w całym Garnizonie, która zawsze stała po mojej stronie. Bez niego nie zaszedłbym aż tak daleko. Moja głupota i niezależność prawdopodobnie doprowadziły do śmierci moich bliskich przyjaciół. Chyba nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę. Tak bardzo sobie z tym nie radziłem, że wylądowałem na psychoterapii.

Keith pochylił się i niepewnie położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Odkąd zmarł jego ojciec, Shiro był jedyną osobą, której pozwalał się dotykać, ale przez ten rok odwykł od kontaktu fizycznego. Odwykł nawet od zwykłych rozmów.

— Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Ale, Shiro, to nie twoja wina, że tak się stało. Nie mogłeś nic zrobić — powiedział cicho.

Shiro westchnął z żalem i przytaknął.

— Wiem, ale jednak czuję się winny, że nie było mnie tam z nimi. Nie umiem nie zastanawiać się, co by było, gdybym jednak to ja pilotował. Chociaż młoda Katie Holt jest przekonana, że Garnizon ukrywa prawdę i to wcale nie był wypadek. Wiesz, że próbowała włamać się do baz danych, a teraz ścięła włosy i została kadetem znanym jako Pidge Gunderson? To sekret, nie mów nikomu. Ona też straszliwie przeżyła zaginięcie ojca i brata, a teraz w szkole ma przynajmniej wrażenie, że jest nadzieja i że uda jej się ich jeszcze odnaleźć, i sprowadzić do domu. Szuka sygnałów z kosmosu, kiedyś spotkałem ją na dachu.

— Siostra Matta? Byli do siebie tak podobni. Naprawdę ktoś się na to nabiera? — zdziwił się Keith.

— Nie wiem. Ja udaję, że tego nie widzę, a ona udaje, że nie jadłem z nią obiadów co tydzień przez ostatnie pół roku przed misją. Ale Iverson nie może być _aż tak_ ślepy. Nie rozmawiamy o tym, więc oficjalnie nikt zupełnie nie kojarzy Pidge’a i nie wypytuje o związki z Holtami.

— Więc nadal uczysz w Garnizonie? — podłapał Keith.

— Tak. Nie mogę pilotować, ale prowadzę wykłady i nadzoruję zajęcia na symulatorze. To nie to samo, co kiedyś, ale powiedzieli mi, że mogę pracować, dopóki będę chciał. Podobno moje doświadczenie jest cenne dla młodych kadetów. — Shiro wzruszył ramionami. — Mieszkam sam, pracuję i staram się rehabilitować. To wszystko. — Zerknął na Keitha. — A co z tobą? Co robiłeś przez cały ten rok?

— Włóczyłem się po całych Stanach. Tylko ja, ścigacz i trochę jedzenia. Zatrzymywałem się na największych odludziach, jakie tylko mogłem znaleźć. Pracowałem dorywczo z odludkami i zbiegami, w miejscach bez zasięgu, gazet i telewizji. Nie miałem dostępu do informacji. Po wielu miesiącach w końcu wróciłem. Byłem w sklepie, dwie kobiety rozmawiały o uroczystościach w Garnizonie. Byłem w szoku. — Wziął głęboki wdech. — Czułem się strasznie. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Że cię straciłem.

Shiro chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Keith kontynuował z coraz większym przejęciem.

— Przed wylotem uciekłem, a potem podróżowałem, żeby zapomnieć, bo myślałem, że ty też o mnie zapomnisz. Odsunąłem się, żeby było mi łatwiej. A później usłyszałem, że misja na Kerberosa zaginęła i załoga została uznana za zmarłą. Tak bardzo żałowałem, że wcześniej z tobą nie porozmawiałem. Dlatego tutaj przyszedłem, bo nic innego nie mogłem już zrobić. Myślałem, że sobie tego nie wybaczę i do końca życia będę sobie wyrzucał, że nigdy nie powiedziałem ci, jak bardzo cię kocham!

Odetchnął. Już po wszystkim. Wyrzucił z siebie to, co ukrywał, odkąd wstąpił do Garnizonu. Musiał mu to powiedzieć, a teraz był gotowy i dostał drugą szansę. Kolejna mogła nie nadejść.

Wyraz twarzy Shiro był nieprzenikniony.

— Keith — zaczął miękko po długim namyśle — to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

Na to też od początku był gotowy, ale i tak zabolało. Odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie dlatego, że nie czuję tego samego — dodał szybko Shiro, dostrzegając jego reakcję. — Tylko… Jestem chory, mam problemy z chodzeniem. Biorę leki, ale nie będzie już lepiej, z każdym rokiem będę coraz mniej samodzielny. Na tym polega moja choroba, rozmawialiśmy o tym, co mnie czeka. To droga w jedną stronę i nie chcę, żebyś zmarnował młodość, opiekując się mną. Trudno powiedzieć, ile zostało mi czasu, a ty spotkasz na swojej drodze jeszcze wielu innych ludzi.

Zaciskał z żalem usta. Keith zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego.

— Myślisz, że tego wszystkiego nie wiem? Jestem już dorosły, Shiro. Jeszcze sto lat temu miałbyś przed sobą góra pięć lat, ale dzisiejsza medycyna może dać ci dziesięć albo nawet piętnaście. Za pięć lat może się okazać, że to będzie kolejne dwadzieścia lat. Sam kiedyś mi mówiłeś, że są prowadzone badania i eksperymenty. Piętnaście to nie jest mało. Chcę przeżyć z tobą tyle czasu, ile dostaniemy. Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie, nie ma nikogo innego — oświadczył stanowczo. — Podjąłem już decyzję. Chcę być z tobą, nie będę tego żałował. Jeśli nie odwzajemniasz moich uczuć, to powiedz to wprost. Zrozumiem. Zostanę przy tobie jako przyjaciel i nie będę wracał do tej rozmowy. Straciliśmy ostatni rok i niech to będzie ostatni stracony rok w naszym życiu.

Shiro zawahał się. W jego oczach błyszczała nadzieja, ale wyraz twarzy i ciało pozostawały nieruchome, jakby z całej siły się powstrzymywał przed okazaniem jakichkolwiek emocji.

— W innej sytuacji bym się zgodził. Naprawdę — zapewnił.

— Nie będzie innej sytuacji. Możesz zgodzić się teraz.

Shiro ścisnął palcami grzbiet nosa i odetchnął. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy. W końcu jednak popatrzył na chłopaka i powoli pokiwał głową. Keith pierwszy raz od dawna uśmiechnął się.

W następnej chwili Shiro położył mu dłonie na ramionach i przyciągnął go do siebie. Keith zacisnął ręce na jego plecach. Brakowało mu tego znajomego ciepła i ciężaru Shiro opierającego się na nim.

— Gdy cię dzisiaj zobaczyłem, pierwszy raz od wypadku poczułem się szczęśliwy — wymamrotał Shiro. — Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Tak bardzo się bałem, że już nie wrócisz, że cię nie znajdę, bo nie będziesz chciał być odnaleziony. Może jestem głupim egoistą, ale jeszcze nigdy za nikim nie tęskniłem tak, jak za tobą.

— Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, Shiro.

W salonie zapadła cisza.

— Mogę tu dzisiaj zostać?

— Możesz zostać tak długo, jak będziesz chciał.

* * *

Minęło pięć lat. Keith dokończył naukę w Garnizonie, został pilotem i pracował jako nauczyciel. Shiro nadal prowadził wykłady i zajęcia na symulatorach. Jego stan powoli, ale widocznie się pogarszał. Czasami sam nie wstawał z wózka, choroba zaczęła atakować ręce. Shiro się przed tym bronił, ale niedługo jego wózek miał zostać zamieniony na taki z napędem elektrycznym. Zdarzały się dni, gdy czuł się okropnie i miał wtedy wyjątkowo podły humor, ale Keith był cierpliwy. Wiedział, kiedy Shiro potrzebował trochę samotności i przestrzeni. Bywało ciężko, ale dawali sobie we dwóch radę.

To Keith się oświadczył po dwóch latach od spotkania w sali pamięci. Nigdy nie sądził, że z ich dwóch to właśnie on to zrobi, ale w pewnym momencie dotarło do niego, że Shiro za bardzo bał się go do siebie przywiązywać i sam na pewno nie wykona pierwszego kroku. To była spontaniczna decyzja. Nie miał nawet porządnego pierścionka, po prostu ukląkł i zapytał. Wzięli skromny ślub wieczorem na pustyni, bez żadnych gości.

— Chciałbym być paladynem — wymamrotał Shiro.

Opierał policzek na ramieniu Keitha. W salonie było ciemno, światło telewizora rzucało błękitny blask na ich twarze. Leciał właśnie jakiś bardzo stary film o dzielnych rycerzach w lśniących zbrojach, którzy walczyli z okropnie zanimowanymi smokami i przy okazji ratowali piękne damy. Shiro nie mógł spać, a o tej porze w telewizji nie było nic lepszego.

Keith uśmiechnął się i poprawił wielki koc, którym obaj byli przykryci.

— Myślałem, że chciałeś być pilotem w kosmosie — powiedział, zerkając na Shiro.

— W kosmosie nie ma paladynów?

— Nigdy o żadnych nie słyszałem, ale może są, racja. W końcu to kosmos. Tam może być wiele wspaniałych rzeczy.

— Chciałbym je zobaczyć — powiedział z głuchym żalem Shiro.

Keith pokiwał głową.

— Ja też. Byłbyś najlepszym kosmicznym paladynem we wszechświecie. Moglibyśmy być razem w drużynie — stwierdził Keith i przeczesał palcami grzywkę męża. — Podróżować i od czasu do czasu ratować świat.

— Co z księżniczkami? W kosmosie na pewno są księżniczki do uratowania.

— Moglibyśmy czasem jakąś ocalić, ale nie za często. Nie chciałbym być zazdrosny.

Shiro uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie i wrócił do oglądania filmu. Właśnie rycerz przejeżdżał przez miasto, witany przez wiwatujący tłum, wdzięczny mu za ochronę przed potężnym smokiem.

Nagle usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Popatrzyli po sobie ze zdziwieniem. Był środek nocy. Nikt nigdy nie odwiedzał ich o tej porze.

— Otworzę — powiedział Keith.

Wygrzebał się spod koca i wstał. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie od dresu i za dużą na niego garnizonową koszulkę Shiro, która miała tak paskudny pomarańczowy kolor, że nie nadawała się do niczego poza spaniem.

Przeszedł przez pogrążone w ciemności mieszkanie i otworzył drzwi. Oślepiło go jasne światło korytarza, więc zacisnął powieki i zasłonił oczy ręką. Dopiero po chwili mógł spojrzeć na swoich gości.

Przed nim stało dwóch mężczyzn w mundurach. Dobrze ich znał. Chodzili z nim do klasy, zanim uciekł. Teraz pracowali w Garnizonie, jeden jako pilot, drugi jako inżynier.

— McClain, Garrett — powiedział oschle. — Co jest?

Na ich twarzach wymalowana była powaga wymieszana z niepokojem.

— Musisz iść z nami — oświadczył Lance.

Keith zmarszczył brwi.

— O co chodzi?

— Wyjaśnimy ci po drodze. To pilne — naciskał Lance. Widząc, że Keith nawet nie drgnął, dodał: — Pójdziesz czy potrzebujesz pisemnego zaproszenia od Sandy?

Hunk szturchnął go karcąco łokciem, ale ten nie zareagował.

Przez moment Keith i Lance mierzyli się spojrzeniami, aż ten pierwszy wreszcie odpuścił. Jeśli to rzeczywiście było aż tak pilne, że wymagało nękania go w środku nocy, to jego obowiązkiem było to sprawdzić.

— Chwila — westchnął.

Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź i nie zamykając drzwi, wrócił do głębi mieszkania. Stanął w progu salonu. Shiro siedział wyprostowany na kanapie. Już kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, co działo się na ekranie.

— Co się stało? — zapytał.

— Nie wiem. McClain i Garrett przyszli. Chcą, żebym z nimi szedł, podobno to pilne. Postaraj się zasnąć — poprosił. — Nie czekaj na mnie, wrócę jak najszybciej. Rano ci wszystko opowiem.

Shiro przytaknął.

— Postaram się — obiecał.

Keith jeszcze przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a potem wrócił do przedpokoju. Szybko wsunął adidasy na bose stopy i narzucił na siebie czerwoną bluzę wiszącą na wieszaku. Wyszedł z mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Dokąd idziemy? — zapytał poważnie.

— Najpierw do windy, potem na sam dół — odparł Lance.

Zaczął iść przodem, Hunk i Keith podążyli za nim. W ogóle nie przypominał tego roześmianego, roztargnionego faceta, który na co dzień wygłupiał się z kadetami. Coś naprawdę musiało się wydarzyć.

— Wybacz, że cię tak wyciągnęliśmy w środku nocy — powiedział cicho Hunk. — Ale ktoś nalega na to, żeby cię zobaczyć. To nie mogło czekać.

— Kto? — zdziwił się Keith.

Nie miał żadnej rodziny ani znajomych, którzy by go odwiedzali. Nie był sławny, nikt go nie znał. Od pięciu lat prawie nie opuszczał Garnizonu, pomijając wypady do miasta wraz z Shiro.

Hunk i Lance wymienili spojrzenia.

— Zobaczysz — odparł Garrett.

Weszli do windy i w milczeniu zjechali na najniższy poziom budynku znajdujący się pod ziemią. Keith uświadomił sobie, że nigdy tam nie był. Z tego, co wiedział, znajdowały się tam głównie laboratoria, do których wstęp mieli jedynie upoważnieni.

Wyszli do wąskiego korytarza o szarych ścianach. Światło zapaliło się automatycznie. Przeszli kawałek i zatrzymali się przed metalowymi drzwiami.

— To, co tu zobaczysz, jest na tę chwilę ściśle tajne — uprzedził Lance.

Keith przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Znaleźli się w niewielkim pokoju pogrążonym w półmroku. W jednej ze ścian znajdowało się szerokie okno. Za nim widać było większe pomieszczenie wyglądające jak pokój przesłuchań.

Powoli zbliżył się do okna. Po drugiej stronie przy stole siedziała Katie Holt. Ona także skończyła już naukę. Jej tożsamość wyszła na jaw tuż przed odebraniem dyplomu, ale Shiro się za nią wstawił i tak długo walczył z Iversonem, aż ostatecznie pozwolono jej tu zostać. Nadal można było czasem usłyszeć, jak mówi, że Garnizon ukrywa prawdę i że słyszała rozmowy kosmitów. Spora część kadetów i pracowników uważała ją za szaloną. Mówiono, że to rozpacz po stracie brata i ojca odebrała jej zdrowy rozsądek. Była jednak genialnym informatykiem, a to miało dla władz Garnizonu większe znaczenie niż jej problem z uporaniem się ze stratą.

Przed Katie na krześle siedziała humanoidalna istota o fioletowej skórze, spiczastych uszach i fioletowo-różowych krótkich włosach. Jej nadgarstki były przypięte do stołu metalowymi kajdanami. Nosiła czarno-czerwoną zbroję. Była spokojna i wydawała się rozumieć to, co mówiła do niej Katie.

— Nie widzi cię — powiedział Lance, stając obok Keitha. — Przyleciała dzisiaj na Ziemię statkiem, nie wiadomo skąd. Sama się do nas zgłosiła, podobno już kiedyś była w tej okolicy. Przedstawiła się jako Krolia, mówi, że działa w Ostrzu Marmory. Cokolwiek to jest.

— Z jakiegoś powodu zna imię twoje i twojego ojca, ale nie miała pojęcia, że tu pracujesz — dodał Hunk. — Nalegała, żeby cię wezwać. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że znasz kosmitów.

Keith wpatrywał się w kobietę z rozchylonymi ustami. Nigdy nie widział nikogo takiego. Nie wątpił w to, że gdzieś poza Ziemią musi istnieć życie, ale to było coś zupełnie innego, gdy miał przed sobą żywego przedstawiciela obcej cywilizacji.

— Nie znam — szepnął. — Chcę z nią porozmawiać. Wpuśćcie mnie.

Hunk otworzył drzwi. We trójkę weszli do pokoju.

Katie umilkła. Krolia podniosła żółte oczy na Keitha i odetchnęła. Zatrzymał się, żeby na nią popatrzeć.

— Keith — powiedziała niskim, poważnym głosem. — Tak bardzo urosłeś.

Przełknął ślinę. Nie rozumiał tego, co się działo, ale gdzieś w środku zaczynało kiełkować w nim podejrzenie tak nierealne, że nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał. — Skąd znasz moje imię?

Odwróciła wzrok. Wyraz jej twarzy drgnął.

— Nazywam się Krolia. Jestem twoją matką.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Katie, Hunk i Lance wpatrywali się w Keitha, nie dowierzając. On tylko patrzył niemo na Krolię.

— No nie da się ukryć, że wyglądają trochę podobnie… — mruknął cicho Lance.

Hunk syknął coś, uciszając go.

— Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć? — zapytał Keith.

— Masz mój sztylet, prawda? — spytała spokojnie Krolia. — Poprosiłam Texasa, żeby ci go dał, gdy będziesz starszy.

Keith nie odpowiedział. Miał sztylet, trzymał go w szafce nocnej. Dostał go od ojca i zawsze był ciekawy jego pochodzenia. Wiedział o nim tylko Shiro.

— Wiele lat temu przybyłam na Ziemię — kontynuowała kobieta. — Twój ojciec mnie uratował z rozbitego statku. Później urodziłeś się ty. Mój pobyt na Ziemi przedłużał się. Musiałam odejść, żeby cię chronić. Wiem, że masz pełno pytań i obiecuję, że wszystko ci wyjaśnię, jeśli tylko starczy nam czasu. Ale teraz musicie mnie wysłuchać. To nie może czekać. — Zawahała się. — Powiedz mi tylko. Gdzie jest Texas?

— Ojciec nie żyje. Od dawna — odparł smutno Keith.

Krolia ścisnęła usta i otworzyła szerzej oczy. Szybko jednak doprowadziła się do porządku i na jej twarzy znowu pojawiła się chłodna powaga.

Keith od dziecka pytał o to, gdzie jest jego mama. Wyobrażał sobie dzień, w którym ona wróci albo on sam ją znajdzie i będą razem szczęśliwi. Próbował się dowiedzieć, szukał i pytał, ale nikt jej nie znał, nie było jej w żadnych dokumentach. Poza sztyletem nie zostawiła po sobie żadnych pamiątek. Ojciec konsekwentnie unikał tematu.

Teraz, w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat, Keith stał naprzeciwko swojej matki i powoli docierało do niego, że sam w połowie nie jest człowiekiem. Na razie nie potrafił czuć nic poza zagubieniem. Miał w sobie kompletną pustkę.

— Co chciałaś nam powiedzieć? — spytała Pidge, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę.

— Przysłało mnie Ostrze Marmory — zaczęła Krolia. — To tajna organizacja, która walczy z Imperium Galry, które od dziesięciu tysięcy lat próbuje podbić cały wszechświat. Zajmują po kolei wszystkie planety, kradną surowce i przekształcają mieszkańców w niewolników. Nasi agenci wykradli ich dane. Wiemy, że Galra zajęła księżyc Kerberos, na którym porwała trzech pilotów z Ziemi.

— Czy wiecie, gdzie oni teraz są? — przerwała jej gwałtownie Pidge, z desperacją zaciskając palce na brzegu stołu.

Keith popatrzył na dziewczynę. Możliwe, że przez te wszystkie lata miała rację. Porażka misji na Kerberosa nie musiała być winą pilota. Możliwe też, że Garnizon od początku o wszystkim wiedział.

Pomyślał o Shiro, który był gotowy do startu, a potem przez lata wyrzucał sobie, że on zdołałby uniknąć tej tragedii. Keith wiedział już, że to nie była prawda. Nawet najlepszy pilot nie mógłby stamtąd wrócić.

— Nie. Prawdopodobnie już nie żyją. Galranie są wyjątkowo okrutni wobec więźniów — odpowiedziała Krolia.

Katie pobladła, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zacisnęła usta i pozwoliła kobiecie mówić dalej.

— Najistotniejsze jest to, że Imperium Galry zaczęło zajmować planety waszej galaktyki. To kwestia co najwyżej roku, aż dotrą do Ziemi.

— Dobra, ale dlaczego aż tak wam na nas zależy? — zapytał podejrzliwie Lance. — I skąd mamy wiedzieć, że też nie jesteś z tej całej Galry?

— Jestem — odpowiedziała Krolia. — Jesteśmy bardzo różnorodną rasą. Część z nas sprzeciwia się tyranii imperatora Zarkona i tworzy Ostrze Marmory. A zależy nam na was, bo na Ziemi znajduje się część najpotężniejszej istniejącej broni we wszechświecie. Voltrona. Zarkon ma już jeden fragment, szuka pozostałych. Jeśli wpadnie mu w ręce kolejny, zostaną jeszcze trzy. Po zebraniu wszystkich będzie niepokonany. Voltron to jedyna nadzieja na zatrzymanie ekspansji.

— Voltron — powtórzyła głucho Katie, jakby nagle wszystko zrozumiała. Poprawiła okulary. — Przez lata odbierałam obce fale radiowe i ciągle powtarzali to jedno słowo. Nie wiedziałam, co ono oznacza, ale to przecież jasne! Voltron jest bronią.

Krolia przytaknęła niewzruszona.

— Dzięki, że nas ostrzegacie, to miło z waszej strony, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz, gdzie są ukryte te części Voltrona. Bo my nie mamy pojęcia — stwierdził nerwowo Hunk. — Sama Ziemia jest wielka, a co dopiero cały wszechświat! Nie wiem, czy znajdziemy je wszystkie na czas. W dodatku nikt nas nie uczył obsługi broni kosmitów. Macie może jakieś instrukcje albo samouczki?

— Tak jak mówiłam, jedną część ma Imperium Galry. Druga jest na Ziemi, niedaleko stąd. Właśnie z jej powodu przybyłam tu wiele lat temu. Nikt nie wie, gdzie znajdują się pozostałe. Nasze szanse nie są duże, ale nie ma innej możliwości. Musicie natychmiast rozpocząć przygotowania do obrony przed inwazją i wyruszyć na poszukiwania Voltrona.

Keith odsunął krzesło i usiadł dokładnie naprzeciwko swojej matki. Wbił w nią spojrzenie. Oparł ręce na stole.

— Więc powiedz nam więcej o tym Voltronie — poprosił.

* * *

Następnego dnia odbyło się spotkanie. Sam zarząd Garnizonu, Krolia i grupa najlepszych pilotów. Keith chciał zabrać Shiro, ale mu nie pozwolono. Liczbę wtajemniczonych ograniczano do minimum. Na razie nie chciano, żeby ludzie dowiedzieli się o planowanej inwazji kosmitów. To wywołałoby panikę w społeczeństwie i mogłoby utrudnić przygotowania.

Shiro i tak o wszystkim od rana wiedział. Keith nie umiałby ukrywać przed nim tego, że spotkał swoją matkę i okazał się w połowie kosmitą.

Gdy wrócił do ich mieszkania po naradzie, zaparzył sobie kawę i usiadł przy stole w jadalni. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Shiro siedział na wózku po drugiej stronie stołu i czekał.

— Poprosili mnie, żebym leciał w kosmos. Nie chcą zwlekać. Wybrali najlepszych pilotów i jutro wieczorem idą odnaleźć Niebieskiego Lwa — oznajmił wreszcie Keith.

Shiro przytaknął spokojnie, jakby dokładnie tego się spodziewał.

— Powinieneś lecieć — stwierdził.

— Odmówiłem.

Kolejne przytaknięcie.

— Kazali mi się jeszcze zastanowić, ale nie polecę — dodał Keith bardziej stanowczym tonem. — Są inni, którzy mogą to zrobić.

— Ale ty jesteś najlepszy. Lepszy niż Griffin i McClain i możesz być od nich lepszym dowódcą. Wiem, że za sobą nie przepadacie, ale będziesz im potrzebny — odparł Shiro. — W dodatku jest tam twoja matka. Mógłbyś ją lepiej poznać, to może być jedyna okazja.

— Tutaj jesteś ty. Zostaję z tobą, Shiro. Złożyłem obietnicę i mam zamiar jej dotrzymać. Podjąłem już decyzję.

Shiro ściągnął brwi. Podjechał do niego. Keith odstawił kubek i przesunął się tak, żeby siedzieć na krześle przodem do męża.

— Od tego zależy przyszłość całej Ziemi i wszechświata — powiedział Shiro. — Możesz uratować miliardy ludzi. Nie powinieneś rezygnować ze względu na mnie. Nie jestem tego wart.

Keith popatrzył mu w oczy.

— Jesteś — oświadczył z przekonaniem.

— Żadna jednostka nie jest.

Keith pochylił się i ujął jego dłonie w swoje. Nie spuścił z niego spojrzenia.

— Jesteś, Shiro. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam. Nie rezygnuję z ciebie.

— W ten sposób rezygnujesz ze wszystkiego, w tym ze mnie — mówił Shiro spokojnie i stanowczo. — Gdy wróciłeś, powiedziałeś, że możemy mieć przed sobą nawet piętnaście lat. Minęło pięć, nadal zostało dziesięć, ale jeśli ci Galranie tu przylecą, możemy mieć tylko rok. Opowiadałeś, co twoja matka mówiła o eksploatacji planet i wykorzystywaniu ich mieszkańców. Wiesz, że ja im się nie przydam, więc zlikwidują mnie w pierwszej kolejności, by oszczędzać zasoby. Ty zostaniesz niewolnikiem, ja będę martwy. Nie to mi obiecałeś.

Keith przez krótki moment chciał przyznać mu rację, ale zaraz potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. Odegnał od siebie te myśli. Ta kwestia nie podlegała dyskusji.

— Nie — zaprzeczył. — Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę i czy w ogóle wrócę. W kosmosie czas płynie inaczej. Boję się, że po wszystkim przylecę tutaj, a ciebie już nie będzie. Nie chcę ratować takiego świata, nie obchodzi mnie on.

— Będę. — Shiro ścisnął ręce męża i nachylił się w jego stronę. — Obiecuję, że tu będę, poczekam na ciebie. Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

Keith popatrzył na niego, przygryzając wargę. Czuł pieczenie pod powiekami i coraz trudniej mu się oddychało.

— Nie wiesz tego, Shiro. Nikt tego nie wie. Niech inni lecą w kosmos, my jakoś damy sobie radę, uciekniemy. Zabunkrujemy się gdzieś i ukradnę dla ciebie wszystkie leki w kraju, wytrzymamy to oblężenie. Wolę mieć ten jeden cholerny rok, niż znowu się z tobą żegnać.

— Znowu? — Shiro spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale jego usta drżały, a oczy zaszkliły się od łez. — Wydaje mi się, że nigdy się jeszcze ze sobą nie żegnaliśmy, nie mamy do tego szczęścia. Ale nie ucieknę na tym — spojrzał na wózek — daleko, więc chyba rzeczywiście tym razem nam się uda.

Keith mocniej zacisnął dłonie.

— Nie rozumiem, po co w ogóle o tym rozmawiamy! Naprawdę chcesz, żebym cię zostawił?! — krzyknął. — Dlaczego? Takashi, jesteś moim mężem, kocham cię, nie ma mowy, żebym…

— Nie chcę — przerwał mu Shiro. — Właściwie to jest ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chcę. Chciałbym lecieć w kosmos z tobą i może znaleźć sobie jakiegoś lwa do pilotowania, i żebyśmy walczyli razem. To byłoby dużo ciekawsze niż zostanie tutaj. Ale nie mogę tego zrobić, a ty powinieneś lecieć. Wiesz o tym. Jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem, i jeśli ktoś może nas uratować, to właśnie ty. Każdy ma swoje zadanie do wykonania. Ja zostanę tutaj i pomogę Garnizonowi w przygotowaniu obrony Ziemi.

Keith zsunął się z krzesła, upadł na kolana i przycisnął głowę do piersi Shiro. Ten przygarnął go do siebie.

— Kocham cię, Keith. Chciałbym, żeby to wszystko wyglądało inaczej — powiedział przez łzy. — Chciałbym, żebyśmy razem zostali kosmicznymi paladynami. Ja w tej chwili nie mogę, ale ty możesz walczyć za siebie i za mnie. Może uratujesz kosmiczną czarodziejkę, która z wdzięczności mnie uleczy i wtedy też zostanę paladynem, i wszyscy będą mieli nas dosyć, bo będziemy najpotężniejszą parą we wszechświecie. Zwyciężymy i pokażemy Galranom, że najechanie na Ziemię nie było dobrym pomysłem. Keith, jesteśmy pilotami bojowymi. Musisz lecieć, musisz dać z siebie wszystko.

Gdy Keith dowiedział się, że Shiro jest chory, zrozumiał, że nadejdzie kiedyś taki moment, gdy go straci. Potem usłyszał o katastrofie misji na Kerberosa i myślał, że _już_ go stracił. Pięć lat temu pojawiła się nadzieja i uznał, że nawet jeśli będą mieli tylko i aż piętnaście lat, to on właśnie tego chce. Był gotowy na to, że będzie patrzył na postęp choroby i kiedyś Shiro przestanie się poruszać oraz mówić, i będzie wymagał ciągłej opieki. Keith zgodziłby się na wszystko tak długo, jak mogliby być razem, choćby jako przyjaciele.

Najwidoczniej nie mogli mieć nawet tego, ponieważ ich dom czekała inwazja obcych.

— Wszechświat musi nas naprawdę nienawidzić, prawda? — wymamrotał.

Shiro przytulił go mocniej i przycisnął usta do jego włosów. W ich mieszkaniu słychać było tylko drżące oddechy i cichy szloch.

Teraz mieli przed sobą dokładnie półtora dnia.


End file.
